A wide variety of different types of measurement devices are utilized to detect or monitor current signals. For example, measurement devices are typically integrated into utility meters in order to monitor the current on one or more phases of an electrical power signal. In conventional devices, current transformers, shunts, and Hall Effect transducers were traditionally used to monitor current signals. More recently, Rogowski coils have been utilized to monitor current signals. With a Rogowski coil, current flowing through a conductor generates a magnetic field that induces a voltage in the coil. Using the voltage output signal of the coil, current conditions within the conductor can be calculated.
Conventional Rogowski coils are typically housed within a plastic casing or plastic molding. Although the casing serves to hold the windings of the coils together, the casing increases the size and cost of Rogowski coil assemblies. For example, the Rogowski coil assemblies take up more space within a utility meter. Attempts have been made to reduce the size of Rogowski coil assemblies by integrating or etching coils into a printed circuit board. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0079418 to Rea, et al., entitled “High-Precision Rogowski Current Transformer” and filed on Sep. 29, 2006, describes a Rogowski coil assembly that is integrated into a printed circuit board. However, measurement sensitivity is often sacrificed due to an inability to achieve an acceptable number of windings or turns for the etched Rogowski coils. Accordingly, improved Rogowski coil assemblies are desirable.